hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Drogon
*Jackson Whittemore |alias = * The Winged Shadow * Drake, Fire pup, fourth child |eyes = Orange-Red|title = *Brody Hudson's dragon. *Fire Elemental dragon.|skin = Black/Red}}Drogon is a fire elemental dragon that was born in 2000 after the First Wizarding War. He is named after Brody's husband Jackson Whittemore. He can be distinguished by his black and red colored scales, and red-black wings. He is also Brody's and Jackson's personal mount. After Drogon got out of his egg, his owner Brody made sure he survived the first steps to life and took care of the young black red dragon. With the size af a kitten, Brody took Drogon to the Whittemore Estate where he and Jackson raised him up. Because Brody's the only Fire Elemental on earth yet, he has chosen Dragon to be his fire elemental dragon and uses him to his journeys through the world. Raising up in the Whittemore family, he got over protective over his owners and got in attack with several people who seems to be the villian is his eyes, even though Brody or Jackson didn't asked for it. It got a bigger problem when Drogon set half the Whittemore Estate on fire after he felt unsafe by the tunder. However, because Drogon got the size of a large whale and couldn't live in the Estate, he stayed at the British Ministry of Magic to guard the cells of the prisoners and make sure they can't go anywhere. Brody and Jackson took him whenever they need to make a long journey. Biography Early life Drogon is born after Brody found their eggs and placed it on a brazier. As he rises unharmed from the ashes of the pyre on the morning following the funeral, he climbs on his shoulder and lets out a powerful scream, announcing the return of dragons to the world. Physical appearance and personality Drogon is noticeably large. Initially the luck of the draw in terms of biology, Drogon became even larger than them, as they spend over a year chained beneath Meereen while Drogon remained free to hunt and fly at his leisure. Most of his scales are black, shadowing red ones that run down his back and neck. His wings and frills are black-red mix, down to the wing-bones which are black. His eyes are orange-red. Over the course of the series he has grown considerably, from the size of a kitten in to the size of a large whale. Drogon is the least shy of the three dragons when it comes to interacting with humans, albeit for the worst. He is by far the most aggressive of the three, easily agitated and quick to anger, as seen when he is a juvenile and he snarled at a Yunkai Wise Master when he approached his mother. He is also the first to react to orders and takes the initiative in confrontations, as seen when Brody ordered his dragon to burn Pyat Pree. However, even he isn't safe from his anger, as seen when he snarled at her without warning when she tried to defuse a conflict between the three. That said, he is fiercely protective of his mother, and will fight viciously in order to defend her, ignoring wounds if needed, as seen when he attacked the Red Lotus. It appears that he can sense when Brody or Jackson are in danger, and if he does, he will rush to her aid. His larger size also makes him take a dominant role among his siblings. Gallery Drogon season finale 7.jpg Drogon_5x02.jpg Drogon-by-monika-zagrobelna.png Drogon-dragon.jpg 002060.jpg-r 1920 1080-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Category:Dragons Category:Brody's pets Category:Jackson's pets Category:Males Category:Whittemore Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Pets Category:Order of the Elementals allies Category:2000 births